Haruka Asumu
Haruka Asumu (春花明日夢, Haruka Ashita) is the male lead and protagonist of "High School D×D: Bouquet Macabre." Unable to recall any memories prior to being reincarnated by the Devil Caligula, Asumu serves as her Queen and attends Kuoh Academy, in the hopes that he may one day remember his past. Appearance Haruka, according to both Caligula and many female students at Kuoh, is a "crystallization of handsome beauty and gentlemanly nature merged together." He is 16-years-old, yet he has a somewhat mature nature to him in both demeanor and clothes. Due to Caligula pulling some strings, he was allowed to wear his school's previous uniform: a white dress jacket with black strings attached to the breast pocket on the left side and connecting to the seams of his left shoulder. Beneath is a dark purple button-up shirt with a red rose-shaped tie around his neck, laced around the collar by black string. Below, he wears black dress pants with red socks and dull gray dance shoes. His skin is slightly pale, which only adds to his "ephemeral beauty" and his black hair is mostly covering the right side of his face, whereas the left side is neatly combed back. Beneath his left eye is a mole. As stated by Sona in her first meeting with him, Haruka's steel gray eyes are like ice, possessing a frigid chill to them, yet not unpleasant. Personality Haruka, due to having no memories of his previous life before coming into the service of Caligula, is naturally aloof and slightly introverted. He doesn't seek out companions by nature and instead avoids confrontation, feeling uncomfortable in an environment he knows nothing about. Though many women in Kuoh ask repeatedly to date him, he bluntly refuses each advance with cold indifference, preferring to head straight to the point. That said, he is not adverse to conversation: he is merely unable to think of appropriate responses to questions he is uncomfortable with. Caligula once questioned him how he viewed the world during their travels together and responded, "the world is overlapped with static. Indescribable noise that hurts the ears and impossible to listen to." He possesses a fascination with flowers and their language. Strangely, one of the few memories he does have is of the fragrance and beauty of the flower that signifies "loss" and "departed." History One year prior to the story, Haruka died due to unknown causes and was revived by the Devil Caligula. Strangely, he remembers anything of his former human life, only recalling few vestiges and a faint feeling that he has met his Master before. Caligula had told him that he had the option of choosing to continue leading a normal life or come with her. Haruka, surprisingly, chose to go with her, because she smelled like a flower he remembered being fond of. As strange as the reason was to him at the time, it was also a natural decision, as he remembered nothing of his old life and therefore he would be a stranger to anyone that did know him. Plot Haruka and Caligula arrive at Kuoh, which serves as the territory to the House of Gremory and Sitri. Wanting Haruka to have some semblance of a normal life after spending a year traveling with her, she decides to enroll him at Kuoh Academy, where he has a fateful encounter with Issei Hyoudou, following his own Reincarnation into the service of Rias Gremory. Powers and Abilities Haruka is noted to be oddly powerful, despite having been reincarnated only a year ago. Though not on the same level as the more powerful foes of the story such as Azazel or Vali, and later Issei, he was immediately ranked as a Middle-Class Devil. He possesses all abilities natural to Devils, including the ability to see clearly in darkness, cast magical spells and produce wings from his back that enable him to fly. Having been revived with the "Queen" Evil Piece, Haruka possesses all the natural traits of a Rook, Bishop and Knight. Enhanced Strength: As a Middle-Class Devil, Haruka possesses a moderate amount of strength. Enhanced Stamina: Haruka possesses an impressive amount of stamina, capable of battling for prolonged periods of time. Enhanced Durability: Training under Caligula for a year, Haruka has developed an impressive pain tolerance and defensive capabilities. According to Caligula, he once survived "having the Empire State Building crashing on his head." Relationships Caligula Haruka treats his Master with respect, though there are undertones of something more. As she was the one who revived him, he was grateful to her, though suspicious at first when he realized that he had no memories of his past. By his own admission, he would have chosen to lead a normal life had she not smelled like that flower. Having traveled with her for a year, he is naturally close to Caligula and is aware of her unsavory reputation. That said, he remains by her side faithfully as her Queen. For unknown reasons, however, Caligula holds some form of guilt, confessing to Haruka that she was responsible for his death, but refused to elaborate. Haruka wishes to learn more, but respects her wishes and waits for her to tell him herself. Issei Hyoudou Issei initially doesn't like Haruka due to his handsome presence. If anything, he despises him worse than he does with Kiba. Haruka, however, doesn't feel anything toward him in spite of his hostility and perversity. Rather, he simply regards him as a fellow Reincarnated Devil, and above all, his upperclassman. Rias Gremory Like with Sona Sitri, Haruka is regarded with suspicion and hostility by Rias and is monitored by Kiba. Following Haruka revealing himself as a Devil under Caligula, she attempts to dissuade him into leaving his Master and follow her or Sona instead. Haruka, despite being aware of Caligula's reputation, refuses and chooses to remain her servant. Sona Sitri In their first meeting, Sona regarded Haruka with suspicion, immediately discerning him as a Devil and informed Rias. She is the first to discover that he is a Reincarnated Devil serving Caligula and interrogates him. At first she assumes he is unaware of Caligula's reputation, but Haruka refutes her by saying that Caligula had told him he could live an ordinary life but chose to stay with her: a decision he will stand by until the end. Eterminology Haruka's last name is derived from the characters "明日" (asu) meaning "tomorrow" and "夢" (mu) meaning "dream, vision". Likewise, his first name is written with the characters "春" (haru) meaning "spring" and "花" (ka) meaning "flower, blossom". The name Asumu therefore means "dreams or visions of tomorrow", possibly referencing his past and Haruka meaning either a "flower in spring" or alternatively "spring in blossom." Trivia * Haruka's appearance is based off of the protagonist of "Caligula", localized in the west as "The Caligula Effect." * His main theme song, according to the author, is Sawano Hiroyuki's "Amazing Trees" feat. Tielle. Ironically, the song refers to his family name. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Sacred Gear Category:Bouquet Macabre Characters